The Life and Times at Dalton
by TheGirlOfIronAndBlood
Summary: When Kurt transferred to Dalton, he found out that there were more to these uniform-clad boys than their neat uniforms and prestigious upbringings. Kurt/Blaine and other pairings (M/M) GLEE AU. (I don't think there will be smut, but there will be dirty jokes thrown in for good measure) *on hold* (DM me if you want the prompt)
1. Prologue

The Life and Times at Dalton Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original canon characters. If I owned Glee then it would only feature Klaine scenes. And Santana/Sebastian would be canon. Chapter Synopsis: This chapter's sole purpose is to 'introduce' our characters and to tell you readers where this story starts to differ from the canon. Enjoy! A/N: IF you spot any idea which you have read before in other fics, it is most probably not mine. Credits to all the awesome fanfic writers out there who thought of these ideas. I will give credit if I remember where the idea came from ;) So for now, enjoy. And yes, this is an AU fic. And yes. I took some ideas from CPcoulter's Dalton. IMPORTANT NOTE! Blaine and Kurt are both sophomores when this fic starts and it is now nearing the end of May. Prologue Kurt was sitting outside the Dalton headmaster's office. Ever since Karofsky had sent him for a trip to the hospital and emotionally abused him, he couldn't study in McKinley anymore. Yes, Karofsky had been expelled, but the problem was he could still find him as long as he was still in Lima. "Well you remember that Blaine kid from the Warblers? Didn't he say that Dalton has a zero bullying tolerance? Isn't that exactly what you need? Well, to say the truth, I really don't want you to leave, cuz Westerville isn't exactly the house next door, and since it's a boarding school, you won't get to come back very often, but seeing you happy is definitely worth it," Mercedes said to Kurt as they were having one of their infamous Project Runway marathons. "Well, 'Cedes, you do have a point. Plus K…his dad did give you a million dollars so we would not press charges, and that's enough to pay for the school fees," Rachel added. Kurt contemplated the fact. "Well, since Carole can take care of Dad for me in my place, I guess it wouldn't hurt to study there. Their standards are much higher and I would never back down from a challenge…" "You should totally go get an interview like tomorrow. I hear that they are accepting transfers and the deadline for an interview is like the day after tomorrow," Mercedes smiled, giving her best friend a hug. "I'll go ask my dad about this," he said, flying down the stairs. He couldn't believe that he had never thought of this before.

xoxoGxoxoLxoxoExoxoExoxo

"Mr Kurt Hummel, you may proceed to the headmaster's office now." A young-looking secretary said to him. He entered the mahogany doors of the office to see Headmaster Winters seated behind a desk. "So, Mr Hummel, why would you like to transfer to our school?

xoxoGxoxoLxoxoExoxoExoxo

Burt Hummel took a little persuading to let his only son interview for the boarding school, since he only knew about the hospital trip, but not what Karofsky did before the incident. "Dad, can't attend McKinley anymore…" "But you do know that if you go to boarding school we will rarely ever see each other…" "I'll come back every fort-night. Besides, with Carole living here, I won't need to worry about you. I'll be ok, dad. I really want to go. We can pay the fees using the money…"

"As long as it make you happy, son, I'm up for it," Burt finally said.

"Thank you so much!' Kurt said, embracing his father.

xoxoGxoxoLxoxoExoxoExoxo

"I was bullied at my old school. I heard about your zero bullying tolerance here so I wanted to attend this school,"

After a long interview, Headmaster Winters sent Kurt out with a "You will receive a letter by the end of the week," Kurt, being the gentleman he was thanked Winters a few times before setting out for the gate.

xoxoGxoxoLxoxoExoxoExoxo

A month later, Kurt was sitting outside the same office but this time round he had three suitcases to keep him company.

"Mr Hummel, I am Dean Harvod and I am here to tell you about the boarding system. There are four houses, Hampton, Sheridan, Iverson, and Windsor. Would you like to choose which dorm to live in or would you like me to assign you a dorm?" A man walked up to him and said.

"What are the differences between the dorms?" Kurt asked quite sweetly. "Well, the jocks usually end up in Iverson, our, let's say more academically-talented students go to Sheridan because of its large library, and the other kids either go to Hampton or they are day students."

"How about Windsor?" Kurt asked, his curiosity taking over.

"Well, let's say it's a little crazy. Too crazy for most of our students, really. Last year alone, five students requested a transfer to another dorm, claiming that they couldn't bear living there anymore. And that's a very large number, considering there are only thirty students living there, compared to the one-hundred-and-fifty of Hampton."

"I was thinking of joining Windsor, firstly because I don't want so many students in a dorm- that would cause a lot of embarrassment when they change. Secondly, erm…, I believe that most of the Warblers' live there, and I would really want to join them. Maybe there would be a larger chance for my admittance?"

"It's true, Mr Hummel. Half of the Warblers are in Windsor house, but no outsider would know that. Do you know anyone in Dalton?"

"I chat with Mr Anderson from time to time. He mentioned it briefly once," Kurt said.

"Okay. The other dorms are very packed anyways. You are staying in Room 403, and my secretary will bring you there. If you have any problems, feel free to come to me,"

"Thank you Dean Harvod," Kurt said as he followed the young secretary through the grounds. He passed a few large buildings, with numerous students flowing out of the doors. That was when he noticed a familiar Asian looking guy walk pass.

"Hey there! Come here to spy again?" He grinned. "Nope, I'm transferring. For good," Kurt answered, gesturing at his Louis Vuitton suitcase.

"That's great! You boarding, right? Where are you boarding?" Wes sounded relieved, for some reason. "I thought that it would be nice to board in Windsor," Wes high-fixed Kurt. "Yes! I'm a Windsor too. Why don't I bring you there instead of Miss Penny, since I was on my way back to the dorms already?" "Sure, is it okay?" Kurt looked at the secretary. "Sure!" She said, waving at the boys as she returned to her office.

"Why did you transfer?" Wes asked. Kurt stuttered. "Eh...eh… I'm not too comfortable talking about this subject…" Wes immediately apologised, "Really sorry, Kurt. By the way, have you told Blaine yet?"

"No, I just knew I got accepted this morning," Kurt smiled, suddenly noticing that Wes was guiding him towards an orchard of trees. "Isn't the dorm supposed to be somewhere over there?" Kurt pointed towards the cluster of building in the distance that looked vaguely like residential quarters.

"Well, that's Hampton on the right, and Iverson on the left," Wes said as he continued to lead Kurt further into the orchard.

"You mean the Windsor dorms are in here?" Kurt said, suspicious. "Yeah, you'll see. Look!" Wes pointed towards a large Victorian-style house situated between the trees.

Kurt was caught speechless. He had not signed up for this. This was so beautiful. Vines grew from the balconies and hung like a curtain trying to cover up the beauty that was the Windsor dorms.

"Won't it be unfair if you guys live in this heaven and the other guys live in normal blocks?" Kurt said as he tugged his luggage through the various stack of leaves scattered on the field.

"Well, Sheridan's dorm is a mansion that has a view of the sunset, and has a 5-storey library, Iverson has a swimming pool and the classrooms are beneath the Hampton dorms, so they get perks too. But yes, this is the best dorm, since teachers never come in to check on us. It's kinda useless and a bit hard to, with the security scans Evans has put up" Wes said as they reached a white garden gate. Wes punched in a highly- complicated code.

"What's the code?" Kurt asked as Wes opened the door.

"Oh. The code. We'll give you one later. At least I hope Nick remembers. He has about the memory of a goldfish."

"So you're the new transfer," a tall boy in the Dalton uniform walked out from the house.

"Flint Watson, prefect of Windsor house," he stretched out his hand. "Captain of the Warblers and the basketball team,"

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt said, feeling rather small. Flint was as tall as Finn, for goodness sake!

"Who is he dorming with? Wes asked his prefect. "Are you okay with…" Flint was saying when a short guy walked out into the field. "Hey Wes! I was just about to try find you, where is my…. KURT! Why are you here?"

"Hi Blaine. Erm… I transferred?" Kurt said, as Blaine ran over to him and hugged him. The hug was a little too long, but no one noticed the blush that was creeping on his face.

"You know Blaine?" Flint was surprised. "Yeah, we met before. And you have met me before too, even though it was a brief encounter. From Lima, the New Directions bring their greetings."

"Oh yeah. I remember you, the very poor spy, right? Are you sure that you didn't come to spy on us?" Flint looked rather suspicious.

"Do you think that I went through all that damn torture just to spy on you guys?" Tears had started to form in Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt, are you ok?" Blaine immediately asked. "I'm fine. I'm fine," he said, but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

"Back to what I was saying, Kurt, will you be okay living with Jeff?" Flint immediately changed the subject, hoping that Kurt would be able to forget what he had asked. Fortunately, Kurt was glad for the distraction and the tears vanished. "Is it okay for him?"

"Sure bro, I've wanted a roommate for ages." He said, coming out of the house as if on cue (Kurt suspected he was actually on standby behind the door but ok I digress) winking at Kurt in a mildly-flirtatious way. Kurt blushed.

"So if this is settled, guys, let's get back to the house. Jeff, go sort out your room. Wes, help me spread the news that we have a new transfer. Plus tell them that Warbler practice is cancelled tonight. There are some things that we have to plan," He said, looking a tad bit suspicious.

"Blaine…" "Sorry Flint, but I have to go up to my room and clean up. I was trying to sort out our dorm. Do you need me to bring Kurt to his room?" Blaine asked

"Yep. That would be good. And please also tell him who stays in which dorm. It wouldn't hurt to know where he should avoid." Flint said.

"We can't have a repeat of last time." Blaine agreed, nodding.

"What happened?" Kurt asked. "Well, let's say that six out of the ten freshmen this year were highly freaked out by two of our very 'finest' housemates. They were experimenting on the effect of fireworks with built in smoke bombs or something. Four fainted at the loud noise and two started panicking because of the noise. It took quite a long time for them to be stable enough to go to the Dean and request new rooms.

"Should I be afraid?" Kurt asked. "Well, see yourself warned that weird things happen in this house. It's only lucky that the House Merit system is limited to outside the dorms, or else we would be on duty forever." Blaine said as he started to lead Kurt up a winding staircase and into a hallway.

"That's your room," Blaine pointed at the room at the very end of the corridor. "Where's yours?" Kurt asked. "I'll bring you there sometime. It's a little hard to describe the instructions."

"Okay then. See you later at the Dinner Hall!" Blaine said a little too excitedly as he left Kurt alone in the corridor. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and a door flung open.

"Alec and Austin! Not again. I thought we compromised that no more explosives! We are not using those on Windsor house, or Iverson or Hampton. I know you guys… Hey! Never seen you round before. Are you here to visit someone?" A boy with brown hair and hazel eyes stuck his hand out. Kurt took it. "Oh. I'm transferring. Kurt Hummel."

"Troye Watson. I believe you've already met my brother, he's prefect." He replied. "By the way, do you know Blaine?"

"Yes, but why ask?" Kurt was confused. "Hey newbie!" Both of them How did this guy know that he knew Blaine, but before he could ask, two boys appeared in the hallway. said at the same time. "Who are they?" Kurt asked.

"Well, they are the Windsor's resident Fred and George. They are like prankster twins, only that they aren't brothers just really really good friends. You'll get used to them soon enough. They are responsible for most of the house rivalry, not like I'm complaining. Prank wars are always awesome," Troye explained to a baffled Kurt.

"Do they always speak like that? Like synchronised?" Kurt asked. "Well, not really, just that I've spent the last ten hours of my life with my partner in crime and I may have picked up some of his habits," The red-head said. "Or maybe it's just because we are best friends." The one with the violet-blue eyes shrugged.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt offered his name. "Alec Cadogan," The blue-eyed one said while the redhead said "Austin Garret"

"Well, hate to break this party up but you three need to come down for a Windsor council meeting. Kurt, you can go to your room and settle down first," A rather handsome boy in neat Dalton uniform told them "Yes, darling Cedric," the twins followed him, joking about his hair as Troye waved to Kurt and ran after the twins.

Kurt walked to the end of the corridor and opened the door, and gasped at the sight before him.

Hope you liked this chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

The Life and Times at Dalton

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original canon characters. If I owned Glee then it would only feature Klaine scenes. And Santana/Sebastian would be canon.

A/N: I am using some youtubers as OCs, and they tend to have similar personalities, okay? But if you don't know them, don't worry, there isn't any reference to youtube stuff, just treat them like normal OCs and you'll be fine=) Also, I swear quite a lot, so sorry in advance…

IMPORTANT! I messed up last time. Nick is Kurt's roommate, not Jeff. Sorry for the confusion!

Chapter One

Kurt opened the door and gasped at the sight before him.

On the right bed of the dorm was his black haired roommate, Nick fervently kissing a blond boy. Considering the amount of clothes they had on, Kurt was glad that he had come now. Come five minutes later and he would be scarred for life, not like he wasn't already.

He slipped back out of the dorm, not wanting to utterly embarrass his roommate, but he took note to blackmail him with the information at hand. He went out into the yard, sat down on a white bench, took out his book Pride and Prejudice, and started reading.

"I can't believe that Kurt transferred to Dalton," Wes said, sitting on his bed. "I don't know what to do!" Blaine was panicking. "What would he think of me if he lives in the same dorm as me? Would he think I'm crazy? He would see me without hair gel!"

"Stop panicking okay? You'll be fine. You've got really high grades, you have a relatively clear record, you'll be fine," Wes tried to comfort his friend as Blaine deleted photos of Kurt on his laptop.

Suddenly, David walked into the room. "Hey Wes! Hi Blaine! Are we at last not going to hear Teenage Dream on repeat while we do our work?"

Blaine blushed. "Hey! I trusted you guys to keep that a secret!" "Seriously, you sing that song everywhere. The walls to this place are thin, everyone can hear you drowning in that song in the bathroom.

"You guys can't tell Kurt, okay?" Blaine half asked, half begged. "What do you have to offer?" David grinned mischievously. "Well, I could rig the speaker and tell the school how you guys cuddled half-naked after The night," Blaine had regained a bit of his confidence, and was suppressing a cocky grin.

"Well, you keep our secret, we keep yours." David promised. Wes blushed when Blaine mentioned The night, his face only returning to normal ten minutes later when they were walking down the staircase and into the common room.

"I have to go back. There are battles to be fought, quests to be gone on, cameras to hack and Twitter accounts to stalk," David said as he left the other two of their little trio.

"Why don't we get that Chemistry homework done before we get dinner?" Wes suggested. "That'd be quite productive. After all, I don't think we'll be free after dinner until late into the night, nor will we be in any state to do our homework tomorrow. We haven't had a party in ages, and I hear that Alec got a package last week. I think that here might still be half his month's worth of vodka there," Jeff suddenly butted in.

"Are you guys insane? You remember what happened the last party we had that had booze?" Blaine reminded them. "Well, even Wes has loosened up, why won't you? You'll be fine. Plus, what bad could happen? Marcus has already graduated, Tyler's definitely going to be in the Sheridan dorm library, and Joe's straight as an iron pole and has a girlfriend. What could possibly go wrong?" Nick appeared, supporting Jeff's point.

"Okay…" Blaine said, merely to cover up his crush on the transfer. Wes nudged him slightly and whispered, "At least I'll promise to shut you up before you can spill any secrets, attempt to stop you from skinny dipping or something."

Blaine sighed. This was a lost cause anyways, why not just enjoy himself? Kurt would see him drunk someday anyways, considering the fact that the Windsor dorm could not exist for a month without throwing at least three parties, and all of them had to be loaded with drinks.

Kurt followed the herd of Windsor students to the dinning hall, which was a three minute walk from the dorm. "Are you new?" a boy asked h on his way there. "Yes, how did you know?" Kurt asked, quite clueless to how the guy had known that he was here.

"Gossip. There was talk that they was a new transfer student with skin as pale as snow, eyes as beautiful as the summer sky and a voice of a nightingale," Kurt blushed as the guy complimented him. "My voice is too high for a guy," he said. "By the way, I haven't told you my name. It's Kurt Hummel."

"Don't under-think yourself. You are the most beautiful one around here, and your voice is simply angelic, you know?" the guy gave Kurt genuine smile. "Tyler Jenner, very masculine name, right?" he joked. "Yes indeed," Kurt chuckled at Tyler's joke. The boy here were definitely a lot nicer that the ones at McKinley, maybe it was just that he was the only out gay kid, but well, here, Kurt bet that at least one out of fifteen of these boys were either gay or bi. Well, the best Dalton could offer was their no bullying policy and the fact that it was a single-sex school.

Thinking about gays made Kurt check out the guy who was walking beside him. His hair was an obnoxious shade of lavender-blond, his eyes a mix of green and grey, with his black-framed glasses, he was really cute, to say the very least.

"Kurt? We're there!" he said. "Sorry, I zoned out," Kurt apologised. "It's okay. Want to sit with us?" Tyler said as he led Kurt to a nearby table. "Sorry, Tyler, but I promised to meet Blaine at dinner." Kurt said, looking around to try find his friend. He found him at a table near the back of the cafeteria with a few other Windsor students he recalled seeing this afternoon.

"Hey Kurt!" The blonde one said. Kurt noticed that his hand was subconsciously grabbing Nick, so he bet that this was the same guy who was in his room earlier in the day. "Kurt, meet Jeff, David and Thad," Blaine said, pointing to the blonde, then the black guy, then at last the guy with black-rimmed glasses.

"Let's get some pizza?" Nick said, getting up, pulling Jeff to his feet and joking as they went to get their little gang their dinners. "If we didn't know better, I would have bet my entire GTA bank account that they are dating," David said without ever looking away from his laptop screen.

Later that night, Kurt was in his bedroom, doing his nightly moisturising routine when there was a knocking on the door. "Nick, it's time," Wes' voice seeped through the door.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Nick said as he opened the bathroom door, revealing the pair of twins Kurt had met earlier.

"Welcome to Windsor!" They exchanged mischievous grins as they threw a bag over Kurt. "What the hell?" He screamed as he was hoisted up on someone's shoulder. He felt the boy go down the stairs. "Help!" He screamed non-stop, but all he received were chuckles. That was definitely the 'craziness' the Dean was referring to.

Kurt heard the door open. "I must be outside," he thought. Five minutes later, the sack was lowered down to the ground. He crawled out into the moonlight.

"Surprise!" He heard a crowd of voices. He turned round to see a campfire and what seemed to be the entire Windsor house crowded round it.

"That was not what I expected when the Dean told me you guys were crazy," Kurt mumbled as Wes gestured to him to sit down. "It's standard Windsor tradition. It's written in the rule book,"

"You guys have a rulebook that tells you to kidnap the transfer and bring him to wherever the fuck this place is?" Kurt was pissed. Like really annoyed. He was so behind on his moisturising routine. He'd end up looking like a zombie the next day.

"Kinda. Well the exact wording is: any newcomer to Windsor house must be kidnapped to his compulsory Welcome Party, but yeah. You paraphrased it quite nicely," Troye said, looking up from the frayed book he was holding, his blue eyes peeping out from the cover of the book.

"You guys are insane," Kurt decided as the boys shoved a large packet of marshmallows and a glass full of mysterious liquid to his face. "It's a 4% cocktail. Another rule," Nick said, grabbing a marshmallow from a stray package and roasting it before popping it in his mouth.

"Is this against the school rules?" Kurt said. "Well this tradition has been going for like fifty years and no student has ever been punished for it so yeah," Flint said, surprisingly, since he was the one in charge after all.

"Let's get this party started!" Alec and Austin said together, throwing a handful of marshmallows in Kurt face.

The night passed relatively quickly, and by the time Flint decided to stop the party, it was almost three in the morning. "People, sober up a little and help some of your friends to their dorms please!" he said as his brother, Troye, clearly drunk as hell, murmured things like, "You know that Joey's ass is just perfect, right?"

Jeff, the blond boy who looked like he walked out of a Vogue magazine was currently assisting Nick to the dorms, but the task proved to be difficult due to the fact that the intoxicated boy was literally groping Jeff and planting kisses all over his jawline.

But at least the rest of his friends were most likely too drunk to notice. Wes had a drink or two and he was wobbling a bit while he walked, while Blaine was totally knocked out. Well, the closest awake state to being knocked out. He was singing Teenage Dream at an obnoxiously loud voice.

While Kurt, well let's just say that Nick may have lied, as the rulebook stated, and offered him a long island ice tea. Kurt, being the pretty naïve guy he was, really thought it was a real 4% and over-drank his limits. Wes and David were using their combined efforts to walk the guy to his new dorm. While stopping a drunk Blaine from attempting to kiss the guy.

No one knew if Alec and Austin were drunk, since they were constantly high, but the slur in their usual cheerful voices said another story.

"What the hell?" Blaine cussed as he lifted his head, a familiar pounding feeling in his head the next morning. "You had to drink your sorrows, didn't you? Now you'll have to attend Miss Criss' class with a hangover," Wes said as he forced his roommate off the bed. It wasn't too hard, considering the fact that Blaine ran into the washroom thirty seconds later and didn't come out until he had emptied the entire contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl.

"How's Kurt? Have you guys scared him off yet? I know that was some serious drink you put in his cup-what was it? Rum?" Blaine asked between retching.

"You'e really fallen for this guy,haven't you? You didn't even acknowledge Joe's existence until ten hours after you woke up last time." Wes exclaimed. Joe was a Windsor junior, whom Blaine dated the year before.

"It was different. Firstly, that hangover was hell. Secondly, I fainted again for five hours so technically it was five hours of ignoring him which two hours I spent retching my guts out and three trying to make a decent breakfast from the empty cupboard and cleaning up the dorm. You guys made such a mess," Blaine said as he struggled to get intooooo his uniform.

"I better go before third period starts and Miss Criss kills me and reports this to the headmaster. I got into enough trouble last month because of the incident," Blaine then walked out of the room as another entered.

"Bye Blaine!" David said as Blaine walked away from the door.

Hope you guys liked he chapter!


End file.
